Falling
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Draco only knows that he has the middle son of Harry Potter staying for a few weeks this summer. Slash. Weasly Bashing. &OOC. You were warned. Erratic updates, NOW RATED M! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Draco only knows that he has the middle son of Harry Potter staying for a few this summer. Albus and Scorpius have been best friends for 6 years now, Albus has never set foot inside Malfoy Manor until this summer. Sometimes teenage boys seek comfort in the strangest of places. Sometimes people find love in the most unexpected ones. One half broken teenage boy and one half broken middle aged man, may have more in common that the two first realise. Unfortunately that may cause a whole load more problems for the pair.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>

I knocked lightly on the door to my son's bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"Yes sir, but Scorpius is asleep." Albus replied quietly, so as not to wake him.

I pushed the door open. "I just came to let you know that-" I looked up from my newspaper, seeing my son half naked and curled around his best friend. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" He prompted.

"Are the two of you-?" I asked.

"Are we what, sir?" His head cocked to one side, smirk plastered on his face.

"Together."

"No." He replied offhandedly.

"Ok, then may I ask why are you in one bed?"

"We were both really tired, we didn't want to risk trying to use magic, and we've shared at school before anyway."

"At Hogwarts, you had to share a-"

"No, sir. We didn't have to, we chose to. The truth is I do care about him, a lot. He was being bullied; they kept doing things to him in his sleep, so he started sleeping in my bed. They wouldn't dare do anything to me, god only knows why; I'm nothing like my dad. Scorpius on the other hand is a lot like you."

"Thank you for helping him. I wouldn't let him hear you say that though, he isn't very much like me at all, aside from looks and being Slytherin and he hates being told he's like me."

"I already told him: that got me a punch."

I laughed, unsurprised. My son hated being compared to me, with good reason I suppose.

"Like I said he hates being compared to me."

"I don't see why, you are really nothing like people say. And by people I mean the Weasley side of my family; who are, for the most part, horrified that my dad is letting me spend time here."

"What do they say?" I wondered how much they had grown up in the last 20 years.

"That all Malfoys are evil, manipulative, narcissistic, cold hearted, bastard death eaters. Not that my dad ever let's them get away with it, and of course it isn't all of them either."

"Ron."

"Mainly. It's not like it takes a genius to figure that out though."

"True. Why doesn't your dad let them say that?"

"He says that he wants us to form our own opinions of people based on now, not on what their parents, or in his case grandparents, did."

"It wasn't just my father it was me-"

"No Mr. Malfoy, it was your father. My dad told me that you saved his life, that your mother saved his life too. In his eyes, and in mine, that makes you good. Uncle Ron is just too much of a conceited git to realise that you aren't the same as the 17 year old boy he once knew."

"You shouldn't call him that."

"So as to say that you disagree, that you don't think my uncle is a conceited git."

"No I agree, but he is your family."

"Not really, not now, not anymore. I don't want anything to do with him now. You do know why my mum really agreed to this?"

"No actually I just know that I have the middle child of Harry Potter for a few weeks of summer."

"They are getting a divorce. My mum is leaving. They don't particularly want us there; Lily and James are both off with friends too."

"Ah, sorry about that."

"Why? It's not like you, wait, my mum didn't, did she? Oh dear god no, please say she didn't."

"What?"

"My mum 'slept with half of the wizarding population'-"

"No, categorically NO. Just, don't even go there."

"Why, where exactly is there?"

"Not a chance, no offence but your mum is really not my type."

"Fair enough."

"I came in to tell you that I don't have work today so if you two need anything I'll be around."

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Draco, use it."

He looked away for a few seconds in thought then spoke up. "Draco, can I talk to you?"

"We are talking. Oh you mean." Sometimes I could be really stupid.

"About the 'home front'. I haven't really told anyone else."

"Of course. Come downstairs though, since he is obviously dead to the world."

"Thank you." He mumbled climbing off the bed.

I held the door for him, pulling it shut quietly, and then guided him to the front room.

"Have a seat." I gestured to two of the chairs facing the fire.

He shuffled over and sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Scorpius' mum get divorced?"

"I don't mind, Astoria and I were forced to marry. Neither of us were interested in being married, at least not to each other, as soon as Scorpius was born we both started leading separate lives. I guess that in the end we just decided it would be easier on him if we were divorced, then he would understand more."

"Oh."

"It's not the same, it never is. No two divorces ever are. My marriage was simply to create an heir. After that, it was just a piece of paper and a ring."

He looked up at me, his eyes teary.

I got up from my chair and knelt down beside him. "Albus, it doesn't change anything, your parents still love you, and they just don't love each other."

"She hates me."

"How could anyone hate you?"

"I'm a Slytherin. I'm the 'what did we do wrong?' child. She doesn't love me. I don't think she ever did."

I put my arm around his shoulders. Ignoring the slight burning feeling on my wrist where it made contact with his arm. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer that Albus, I'm sure she loves you, deep down. Besides clearly your dad doesn't care that you're a Slytherin, he still loves you."

"Why would he care?"

"Err, well he's Harry Potter, why would he not?"

"Oh, he chose Gryffindor over Slytherin, because of you actually."

"Dear god, my reputation precedes me."

"It's strange though. He chose Gryffindor over Slytherin because of you yet I chose Slytherin over Gryffindor because of Scorpius."

"Sorry how exactly do you choose what house you get put in? The hat barely touched my head before it said Slytherin, I had no choice."

"Oh my dad told me that when he went the hat couldn't decide, because of the whole Voldemort was in his head thing. He chose Gryffindor. I didn't have the Voldemort in my head, I just thought really hard about being in Slytherin, and then I got put there."

"I see." I pulled my arm away from him and stood up, stretching out my knees. I rolled my sleeves up spotting the silver emblem on my wrist. "Shit!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Show me your wrists." I knelt in front of him. "Albus please."

He looked worried; he didn't know what to do, just sat there. I looked up into his eyes as I gently took hold of his right hand and carefully brushed up his sleeve to reveal the identical symbol on his wrist.

"What is that?" His eyes were wide, he looked terrified.

"Your dad is going to kill me. I cannot believe this is happening." I put my head in my hands.

"I don't understand, what is happening? Why is my Dad going to kill you?"

"That mark," I sighed, trying to force out the words. "I can't, I'll take you to your dad, he can explain, and then he can brutally murder me, or whichever way he wants to do it." I tried to smile at him as I wrote Scorpius a note. "Come on." I held out my arm to him. He took hold of it and I apparated us straight into his father's office.

"Jesus. Malfoy you scared me. Why are you two here?"

I showed him my wrist.

"Hi dad." Albus mumbled.

"No way Malfoy. No, he's a kid. He's my son for god's sake. No, it is not happening. This is not happening. Oh dear god." Harry buried his face in his hands.

"What is not happening?" Albus asked puzzled.

"Al, that thing on your wrists means you're soul mates." Harry sighed.

"Sorry we are what?" Al blinked at us.

"Soul mates." I said softly.

"Why are you wearing that bracelet?" Harry snapped.

"Scorpius gave me it for my birthday. Why?" Al looked worried; his father's tone had surprised him.

"Malfoy, why did your son give him THAT?"

"I highly doubt Scorpius knew what it symbolised. Besides, he might as well now." I pointed out.

"Sorry, what?" Harry snapped.

"He wears the bracelet people think that, he doesn't and people will figure out the truth."

"What does it symbolise?" Albus spoke up.

"That bracelet shows that you submit to a Malfoy." Harry explained harshly.

"Yes, but the symbol tattooed onto his wrist shows that he submits to me. Which is worse?"

"Why is it a bad thing?" Albus asked quietly, his cheeks flushing slightly pink.

Harry looked horrified, his face drained of colour. I just laughed and patted Al's shoulder. "I think I need to have a chat with your dad alone."

"I'll floo back to the Manor." Al said making for the fire place.

"I'll see you back there." I smiled at him as he picked up the floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor." Al said then disappeared in a rush of flames.

"Have a seat Malfoy."

I sat down. "Please call me Draco. You are technically my father in law, I, we should talk living arrangements. I am assuming you know a little about soul mates, as an auror."

"I know that he has to spend a certain number of hours with you. So he will probably have to live with you I'm guessing. I know that the two of you will be uh sexually-"

"Stop. Yeah, it would be best if he lived with me; I'll go and speak with the ministry and with Snape about an arrangement for during term. Harry, just leave it to me, you have enough on your plate at the moment. I'll deal with this."

"Wait, he told you about the divorce?"

"Yeah. I guess he just wanted, needed, someone to talk to."

"He must really trust you Mal- Draco, he didn't tell anyone else but you."

"Oh I thought you were just keeping it quiet?"

"We are, sort of, but we told them they could talk about it. It's hardly that big of a secret."

"Would you tell James and Lily, about us?"

"Yeah, I will do. Just tell Al that I love him, and that you, all three of you, are welcome anytime. Oh and Malfoy?"

"Yes Harry."

"Look after him for me; he's still my kid, even at 17, even when he is yours." Harry almost choked on those last few words.

"Of course. See yah Harry." I said, suppressing a chuckle, as I stepped into the fire and flooed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Jesus I neglected this... It has been a long time, although I've had this written for a while. Irregular updates will continue, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>

I stepped out of the fire place in my own living room to see Al' curled up in one of the chairs crying.

"Albus." I whispered as I rushed towards him.

He looked up at me, his eyes quickly filling with fresh tears. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him against my chest.

"Albus, what's wrong?"

"Now Dad doesn't want me either." He sobbed and sniffled.

I slipped one arm underneath his knees and lifted him up with ease. I walked quickly up to my room and laid him down on the bed. I laid down beside him and stroked his hair until his tears subsided.

"Albus?"

"Call me Al' or Allie, please only my mum calls me Albus all the time."

"Okay, Allie. How do you feel about what your Dad told you?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I fully understand."

"What is it you don't understand?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you'll have to live here with me, it means that during term you'll have to apparate or floo back here on an evening. You have to spend a certain number of hours in my company."

"Okay, that explains a lot. Umm will we have to like, you know."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"That's entirely up to you. If you decide that you would like our relationship to go that way then yes, if you decide otherwise then I will respect your descision. But that is none of your concern for a little while just yet." I told.

"Okay. So I have to spend evenings in your company? How so in your company?" Albus said rolling to face me.

"Do you like this bed?"

"Err, yeah?"

"Good, get used to it. You'll be sharing it with me for the foreseeable future."

"I have to share a bed with you."

"Believe me it is the easiest way, either that or I practically chain myself to you every day."

"Okay that is easier. What about Scor-?"

"What about him?"

"Staying at the school on his own?"

"Oh I'll somehow convince the school board that if you have to come back every day he may as well too. You needn't worry yourself Allie, relax. I'll sort everything out."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did my Dad freak out over the bracelet?"

"I don't think he wants you associated with my family in that way."

"But you said it didn't have to be."

"It doesn't."

"So why did he-?"

"Albus, you are only 17. You are far too young to be committing yourself to me, or anyone else for that matter, in such a way as that bracelet would suggest."

"What if I want to?" Something changed, he wasn't the scared boy now.

"I would say no, and tell you to wait a few years."

"What if I'm sure, and I already have the bracelet, already have the mark."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Scorpius screeched.

"Scorpius, leave it. We can talk later." I tried to calm him as I climbed up off of my bed. I shook my head at Albus as he tried to get up.

"Why are you in bed with my best friend? God I knew you were broken but this is just sick, Dad. You are literally old enough to be his father. He is less than half of your age." Then he turned on Albus. "And you. What the hell are you doing? You never told me that you were gay. I can't believe you kept this from me. You never did tell me why now all of a sudden you fancied spending a few weeks of your summer with me? This it? Fancy getting it on with my dad?"

I watched as Albus flinched. His face became pained and he began to cry once more.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, get out of this room immediately." I snapped.

"Not until I get some fucking answers!"

Had I been my father's son I would have slapped him for that, but I am not my father's son. Far from it in that respect. I ripped up my shirt sleeve to reveal the mark that Allie and I shared. His eyes went wide as he realised what it meant.

"Now apologise."

"I'm really sorry Dad-"

"Not to me, to Albus."

He looked at his feet and walked over to where Albus laid. He rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Al', I didn't know. I shouldn't have said those things. I don't care if you two are, you know. As long as you're happy. Al' I love you, you're like the brother I never had, I don't want that to change because I'm a hotheaded idiot."

Albus nodded. "It's kay." He mumbled dragging his hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Scorp' why don't you go down and grab something to eat, I need to talk to Al' for a bit."

My son looked at me and nodded, walking briskly out of the room.

"Draco. Will people always react like that?"

"I don't know Allie I really don't know."

I sat down next to him on the bed, he sort of curled around me. I rested a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up into a light hug.

"Draco, you won't get in any trouble for this will you? Oh god my family are going to flip."

"No, you are of age. People will have no choice but to accept the bond. Your Dad is going to tell James and Lily, they are the only two people that really matter. He also told me to tell you that he loves you and we are all welcome anytime."

"He loves me?"

"Of course he loves you, you're still his son."

"He didn't go crazy or anything?"

"Nope, he was surprisingly calm. He even called me Draco."

Allie let out a small laugh at that. I smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Why are you so keen on waiting?" He asked.

"Because if this was the other way around, if it had been your dad and my son, I would want them to wait."

"Oh, okay."

"You'll understand one day."

"No I won't." He blurted, quickly turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I won't get to be a dad. But its okay, I gave up on the idea when I was about 13." His eyes filled up, a few tears streaked down his face, leaving glistening trails down his cheeks.

"Allie, there are ways." I whispered wiping his tears away with my thumb.

"What?"

"There are ways that two wizards can have kids."

"There are? But how?"

"Potions, spells even muggles have ways."

"Really?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, not that you need to be thinking about that anytime soon."

He laughed. "Don't worry I don't want kids yet, I am still a child myself, or just about."

"Just so you know, that makes me feel like a paedophile."

"Why, I am really 17 I just like to act like a kid sometimes, but I can still do that, right?"

I looked at him. He looked so young, so innocent. I actually felt dirty. His green eyes, his fathers eyes, twinkled. I remembered seeing both Albus' and Harry's eyes twinkle in a similar way when Harry and I had both been sending our sons to Hogwarts for the first time. Allie's had been so wistful and innocent. Now they begged to be tainted.

"I hardly think I can stop your childlike escapades, it would take a better man than I, and to be quite honest I wouldn't want to."

"You wouldn't want to?"

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on your teenage years, I wouldn't want you to stop being yourself. I want you to be able to live your life the way you want to, not the way other people want you to."

"Personal experience?" He asked, snuggling into my chest.

"Mmhmm." I smiled at him.

"Tell me about it?" He whispered.

"I am sure you know the stories Allie, the wizarding world was amidst a war when I was your age. I didn't think I would survive my teenage years in all honesty. I didn't have time to be young or carefree, I was trying to stay alive, trying to rebuild the Malfoy estate. I came off badly from the war, the second I graduated from Hogwarts I began trying to re-earn the respect of anyone willing to give me a chance, and there were very few. My father was released from Azkaban 2 years after my graduation and he immediately began pressuring me to settle down. I refused, which you should know. My father took that badly, and began talking to his old friends. Victor Greengrass, Astoria's father, had already married off Daphne and was desperately trying to find a suitor for Astoria. My father, out of desperation, forged a marriage contract stating that this marriage had been sworn since we were babies. He signed over 11 years of my life."

"Why would he do that, to his only son?"

"Don't even try to figure it out." I sighed. "So I continued to work hard for another year before my father approached me with the news of the marriage contract, and of course I was displeased but I couldn't do much about it."

"But you and Astoria always looked so happy."

"We were Allie, we were. But not because of each other, we made an agreement that as soon as she fell pregnant we could lead separate lives and as soon as our child was old enough to understand we would divorce. And that's exactly what we did. Scorpius was 10 when we told him, and he understood, in fact I think part of him knew that we weren't happy."

"Do you still talk to her, Astoria, I mean?" He mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah, we stay in touch. She comes over at Christmas, with Blaise and Amy of course."

"Amy Zabini?"

"Yeah, I forgot that you knew her."

"But she's only 3 years younger than us."

"Oh, Amy isn't Astoria's daughter. Blaise was married to someone else, but she died shortly after giving birth to Amy. Blaise and Astoria are happy together, Amy likes her. Scorp' gets on with Blaise, and Amy for that matter. I don't mind having them over, Blaise was one of my closest friends at Hogwarts."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He looked puzzled.

"It was written all over your face."

There was a knock at the door. "Dad, you need to come out. Now. Mum's here, with Blaise and Amy. I can't stall them any longer. I told Mum you weren't decent, to which-" Scorpius hissed.

"I replied, Scorpy, in the nicest way possible; I am your Mother and he is your Father I am sure it's nothing I haven't seen before, you do know how babies are made don't you?" Astoria's voice chimed.

"ASTORIA DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!" I yelled, dragging Allie up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling**

"Why ever not? Oh Drake have you got someone in there?" She asked.

"Go in the bathroom, stay in there until I tell you it is okay to come out, it won't be long." I whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead.

I realized I was screwed if I didn't come up with a plan, so I stripped down to my boxers and started putting my jeans back on. "Astoria, I will hex you into next week if you open that door." I snapped.

"Threat or Promise?" She opened the door.

"Promise." I spun round, jeans half hanging around my hips, with my wand drawn at her.

"I don't believe it, he was telling the truth." She said shocked.

"Yeah, he does that." I noticed Scorpius' eyes were wide with shock. He frowned then went back downstairs.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't gay." She muttered, eyeing me.

"Tori, you are married." I chided.

"Yeah, I know. But if you weren't gay, I would still be married to you."

"Not necessarily."

"Are you saying you don't think I'm attractive Drake?"

"Tori, you are putting words in my mouth. Now bugger off so I can finish getting dressed, you know where everything is and the house elves love you, find something to do while I get ready. And don't bother snooping, there is nothing to find."

"You didn't answer my question Drake." She sang while dancing off and closing the door.

"_Colloportus. Muffilato._" I muttered, before saying. "Allie you can come out now."

He nudged the door and poked his head out before coming back into the bedroom. I picked up my shirt and slid my arms in the sleeves, leaving it unbuttoned for the time being.

I was just about to zip my jeans when I heard him whisper. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I didn't want her to find out like that. We're going down to tell them in a minute, if that's okay?" I turned around.

"Oh." He blushed.

"Never." I grabbed him and pulled him tightly to my chest. "I would never, ever, be ashamed of you."

"How do you do that?" He whispered against my collar bone.

"It's a fairly common side-effect of the soul mate bond we share; I can do it because I have more control over my magic than you do. You'll pick it up."

"Can you read my mind then?"

"No, well, not exactly. I just know things, like I can tell that you're nervous, I knew you were upset because you thought that I was ashamed of you. Oh and you can stop with that as well." I pushed him back a little.

He blushed furiously. "I told you, you are too young." I whispered.

He looked away. "Oh give over. You know I love you." I snapped, a little harshly.

He made for the door and tried to open it, when it didn't move he started to kick and punch it. Eventually resting his head and hands against the door. Tears streaming down his face, blood running down from his knuckles.

"Come here." I whispered.

He turned to face me, then walked over and sat on the bed in front of me. I knelt down and took hold of his hands. "_Tergeo. Episkey._" I whispered, pressing a kiss to each hand as I did. "Allie please don't do that again."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Shhhh. Look. I shouldn't have snapped I know. I'm sorry. I love you. I promise." I stretched up and kissed his nose, before getting to my feet.

He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me down next to him. I smiled. "Allie, we really have to go down before one of them comes up."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, properly, please."

"Allie."

"No, just. Just kiss me, now, please."

"Allie, please. We need to go downstairs."

"I DON'T CARE." He shouted. "I don't care about any of them. I don't care about anyone else. I just want to feel your lips against mine, to taste you, to feel your breath on my face. Just kiss me."

I looked across at him, he laid there eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Watched the slight rise and fall of his chest with his heavy breathing. I moved silently, leaned my head close to his, letting out a slow steady breath over his cheek. I moved my mouth closer to his, let my lips cover his completely. I felt his arms slide around me and pull me closer. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, he opened his mouth obediently. I pressed myself against him, pushed my tongue inside his mouth. He pulled away, a few moments later, gasping for breath.

"Now we really need to go downstairs." I mumbled, lips brushing against his.

"Okay." He whispered.

I stood up and started fastening my jeans. He slipped his hands between my arms and began buttoning my shirt up from the bottom. "Thanks, love." I whispered as I began buttoning from the top down. Our hands met, I slipped my fingers through his, grabbing my wand with my other hand. "Finite Incantatem."

"Can we just tell Astoria first?" Allie mumbled.

"Yeah, sure." I pulled him into the drawing room.

I smiled down at him and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "It will be fine." I murmured.

"TORI! Come to the drawing room, alone." I called.

"You yelled?" She looked at me, then noticed Allie beside me. "No."

"Yes," I whispered. "And before you freak, we're soul mates."

"But-"

"He is literally less than half my age and my son's best friend. I know."

"Wow." She said taking a seat on the couch opposite Allie and I. "Congrats. Oh and good luck." She then beamed.

"To whom?"

"Not you, to Allie." She conjured up 3 glasses of fire whiskey. "May you have better luck taming him than I did."

"I believe I may have a hidden advantage." Allie smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Penis." Allie dead panned.

Astoria's mouth fell open, eyes wide with surprise. "Not the average Potter?" She asked me.

"No, the Slytherin one." I supplied.

"I'll give you credit, Drake, you can't half pick 'em."

"You make it sound like there have been many. I recall three, including you and Allie."

"Wait, three?" Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooooh you're already keeping secrets?" Astoria's eyes lit up, she would enjoy this.

"Tori, keep your mouth shut."

"Why ever would I do that?" She laughed.

"THINK ABOUT IT!" I snapped. "Tori, this is not about me, or Allie. It's about_ him_."

"Who, what is so important about keeping it a secret?" He looked at Tori, knowing I wouldn't talk.

"I can't explain, it isn't my place." She conceded.

"But it is yours?" He turned to me.

"Not entirely."

"Draco?"

"Allie, I can't tell you. Just trust me, please."

"Okay." He whispered.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Back in a sec." I stood up and went to the door, opening it to reveal Harry bent double clutching his side.

"Harry?"

"Draco, help me, the bitch cursed me. Arghh." I slipped my arm under his shoulder and moved him to sit on the stairs.

"Sectumsempre?"

"Yes. Oh hurry up, I'm fucking bleeding out." I accioed a book and started searching through it.

"I don't know the counter curse you moron."

"But Snape?"

"Can do nonverbal casting."

"Could." He snapped back.

"Yeah, fucking rub it in you bastard."

"What do you mean? I lost practically everyone I ever loved because of your great leader."

"Yeah, and then threw one of them away, or had you forgotten."

"Actually I have regretted it pretty much every day since if you must know. But looks like it turned out for the best now."

"How can you even say that?"

"Well. You know what I mean."

"A victim of circumstance, you and I both know that. Potter." I spat.

"Are you two trying to start another wizarding war?" Allie asked.

"Leave it." We both snapped.

"Now I remember a little more about that other relationship."

"TORI, MOUTH SHUT NOW. HE ISN'T FUCKING DAFT!" I screamed at her.

"No, no. But. What? Dad?" He whispered.

"Got it. _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur._" I flicked my wand, the gashes began healing. "Tori, potions lab, I need Dittany."

She rushed off.

"How could we not even know? How could you keep that from us?" Allie asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Allie, I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Is that why you freaked? Thought I was stealing your boyfriend?"

"Allie, go to Scorpius." I told.

"No, don't think this will just go away. Either of you, at least now I know why you didn't want me to know. Is it like being with him again? Is that why you don't care? Or am I not as good as the great Harry Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

"No, we have not. Albus, in there NOW!" I shouted. Allie took one look at me, and thought better of protesting.

"He implied that you had-"

"Harry, you think that little of me."

"Got the Dittany." Astoria handed me the bottle.

"You know this is gonna hurt. Sorry." I dropped the foul smelling liquid over the wound to prevent scarring.

"I never meant to cause this. I just wanted to make them happy."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have brought it up, it's my fault." I held out my hand and helped him to his feet.

"I'll explain it to Allie."

"You sure, I don't mind."

"I think it might be easier to hear it from me."

"Sure, you'll have to tell James and Lily as well though, eventually."

"Yeah I know, are you going to tell Scorpius?"

"I haven't got much of a choice."

"We could tell them together?"

"No that would only make matters worse, we aren't a united front. Not anymore."

"Mmm, is there somewhere I can talk to him in private?"

"Yeah, drawing room, that one there." I pointed to the door as I entered the living room.

Allie was curled up next to Scorpius crying, Scorp' just stroked him gently.

"Scorpius."

"Don't you dare. Blaise, Amy and Mum have gone home, these walls are thin. Don't you dare try to cover this up, not anymore."

"New plan." Harry muttered. "I take yours you take mine. Yeah?"

"Sure. I'm not going to belittle you, or explain, you want the truth, you'll hear it from someone with no reason to lie."

"Yeah, and what about Allie, who's gonna tell him?"

"Leave it to your Dad." Harry told him, gesturing to the door. Scorpius glared at him, but shuffled from his seat and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I took ages to post the third chapter but I've done a quick update this time. No idea how long chapter 5 will be, as I haven't finished it yet and I want to rewrite a little bit of it. New pairing introduced, let me know what you think. I wanted it to seem logical, not too sure about whether I like it myself. Bit steamy at the end, all I'll say is if you're not into steamy stop reading when Draco and Allie leave the Manor, kay? You have been warned!**

**Also, guys its my birthday in like a day and 10 minutes so lots of reviews would be a nice treat. OOH A DAY AND 9 MINUTES NOW!**

**EDIT: I know that I said Draco was going to talk to Snape way back in chapter one, I actually meant his portrait, I think Draco loved his godfather, and I think he would want to be able to talk to him often, so I just wrote it in without thinking I might need to explain, since I mention him being dead in the last chapter. Hope any confusion that may have been caused is cleared up :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>

I sat down next to Allie, moved his head onto my lap. "Allie, you have to understand, it was years ago. We were both young and stupid. We thought we could change everything, but we couldn't. He never told you because you were too young to understand before, then you went to Hogwarts and who else would you become friends with but my son. And yes, we should have told you. One of us at least, but we panicked. At the time your mother didn't know, only me, Harry and Astoria knew about it. It was before you were born, before you were a twinkle in his eye. I would never compare you, never. I love you for who you are Allie, as crazy, hot-headed, sweet, beautiful and innocent as you are, it has nothing to do with him."

"You said you were a victim of circumstance." He sobbed.

"That I am. I didn't mean it in the way you took it. I only meant that if he hadn't left me this wouldn't have happened, and that it probably did happen because of what he did. Now I'm faced with the most life changing decision in the world, to risk losing you by telling you this, or to risk losing you by not telling you."

"Did you love him?" He asked meekly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you still love him?"

"Not in that way."

"But you still love him?"

"As the man that brought you into this world, yes, Allie he is family to me now."

"Why did you love him, before?"

"Allie." I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"I want to know. Please, I can handle it."

"He didn't care about my money, or my name, or my parents. My apology was enough for him. He loved me and he teased me relentlessly. He liked that I treated him as a person, not the saviour of the wizarding world. He took it all away, all the pain and the misery. All the loss. He buried all the resentment he held for me, for my family, and he loved me. He was everything I wanted, everything I needed. And I hated him for leaving me."

"Why do you love me?" He whispered.

"Because you are beautiful, I look at you and can't imagine why you'd even give me the time of day. You're loving and kind, you're different. When you smile your whole face lights up and your eyes-"

"My father's eyes."

"No, your eyes. They sparkle. They light up and smoulder and twinkle and glow. And you cannot imagine how it feels to be 43 and feel like a bloody loved up teenager. You make something inside me burn with desire, something that hasn't burned for a long time. You smile and it makes me want to smile because you're happy. You cry and I just want to hold you, because you are mine and no-one elses'. I love you because everything about you is perfect."

He looked up at me; his eyes glistening, full to the brim with tears. I reached down and pulled him into a hug.

"Draco, I'm sorry I should have-"

"Shhhh, I should have told you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled away from him, sliding one hand up to cup his cheek and lent down to kiss him.

"Euhem." I heard from the door.

"Oh bugger off." I groaned, and then pulled back. "What?"

"Just thought you might want to know that I figured out why what happened between us did." Harry smirked, lifting up his shirt to reveal a glistening silver snake entangled with a lion over his lower abs.

"How the bloody hell did it get there?"

"Someone got a bit temperamental and took a swing for me."

"You were lying."

"I wasn't lying, for gods sake, Malfoy will you kindly tell your son that we haven't 'shagged', as he so eloquently put it, since before you were married to Astoria, long before either of us had children."

"He isn't lying, we broke up shortly before the first anniversary of the ending of the war."

"And we haven't had any sexual contact since, not even a peck on the cheek-"

"Actually Harry, that's not true. Work Christmas party one year, we both got a bit drunk, someone put some mistletoe up. Hilarity ensued, it was that WWW sticky mistletoe."

"Really? When was that? I don't remember."

"The year I got my divorce, I remember I was celebrating, so its 7 years ago now. But we were both pretty drunk; you know how you can't remember anything when you get drunk."

"7 years? You've got a good memory."

"It was a pretty stea-errr" I remember that the boys were there. "Never mind."

Harry laughed, Allie chuckled a little too. Scorpy however stood there looking like he'd been sucking lemons for a week.

"I'm going back to bed." He huffed pushing past Harry and leaving the sitting room.

"I think we need to talk first." Harry nodded at me and followed Scorpy out.

"Alone at last." Allie grinned.

"Yeah, but chances are all we're going to hear, is Scorpy stomping up the stairs, your Dad following him, doors slamming shut and yelling. For the next half an hour, oh look it's begun." I groaned as my son stomped up the first flight of stairs.

_I only have myself to blame, giving my son a room on the third floor only works in my favour some of the time. Now is not one of them._

"Draco." Allie murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Can't we go out or something, on the grounds? I really don't want to hear whatever they are gonna yell at each other. Let's face it; it's kind of their business, not ours."

"Sure, we have a pool you know, why did Scorpy keep that one from you?"

"Not much of a swimmer."

"Why? Swimming's great."

"No I can swim and that, but cold water and all that chlorine. Ick."

"God you are quite possibly the campest 17 year old I've ever known, and I know me, and your Dad, and Scorpy so that really is saying something. The water doesn't have chlorine in it, so you needn't worry your pretty little head about it. It's also kept under a warming charm, so it's not cold."

"I don't have any swimming things."

"Are you making excuses, Mister Potter?"

"Maybe."

I picked him up and jogged into the gardens to where the pool was.

"Draco, no please. Don't throw me in. Please."

"Why ever not?"

"In my normal clothes?" He gasped hitting my back playfully.

I muttered a spell to make his over clothes disappear and then another to make his underwear waterproof.

"Easily fixed." I laughed as I did the same to my own clothes before jumping in with Allie still in my arms.

He screamed. "You foul git."

"You loved it." I grinned pulling him back close to me.

"Meh, maybe. If you wanted to be all wet and in close quarters, we could have gone for a shower." He wriggled in my grip.

"Yes, because everything I do is secretly a ploy to lure you into my bed, a place you already offered to go." I rolled my eyes at him.

He slipped his hands up onto my shoulders and round my neck before pushing himself up and sliding his legs around my hips.

"Allie." I warned.

"What? I've got to make the most of this."

"Make the most of what?"

"You, almost naked, out in the sun. With water dripping down from you. And we're actually alone. And my wank- I won't finish that sentence."

"Allie, you are funny. You really think you will manage living with me and not seeing me like this a lot. Alone time is easily arranged, it is my house remember? I can imagine where that sentence was going."

"How will I ever compare to the other people you've had in your bed?" He sighed.

"Shut up, don't even say that. EVER." I sighed. "No you don't compare to any of the other people I've had in my bed because you've not been in it, and I'd like to keep you from it for longer than I'm going to manage if you keep pouting like that. I swear to god I won't manage 5 minutes flat before I fuck you into oblivion over the nearest available surface."

"Pouting like this?" He asked, before grinning widely.

"Exactly like that you little git." I slipped a hand behind his neck and placed the other and his thigh as I walked over to the corner of the pool. "I wasn't joking, you look unbelievably sexy when you do that." I murmured pressing my lips against his.

The hands he had around my neck soon wandered, one knotted into my hair the other digging into my shoulder. I dropped the hand I had behind his neck to the other thigh, holding both his legs up around my waist. I then let my mouth move from his, slipping down to his neck, biting, kissing, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin there. His fingers dug harder into my shoulder. I dropped my head lower, teasing one nipple between my teeth and then the other. He moaned loudly gripping me harder and harder with every second. I dropped him slightly so my erection ground against his, he damn near screamed with pleasure.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." I whispered breathlessly against his ear.

"Can't fucking wait that long." He groaned.

I apparated us straight to my room. Laid down on the bed, Allie on all fours over me. He rolled us over. I kissed him, tongue sliding through his lips, fighting with his tongue, and winning. Mapping every millimetre of his mouth.

I moved once more to his neck. Sucked on a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear as I laid a hand over his clothed erection. I set a slow steady rhythm, as I moved my mouth down from his neck toward his nipples.

"God Draco, please, more. I. Please. Ugh." He moaned.

I stopped the infuriatingly slow rubbing of his hardened dick to pull his boxers away. Carefully timing it with the gentle biting I was now doing to his protruding hip bone.

"Draco, god, please."

"Ask me, Allie, ask me. What do you want?" I whispered huskily.

"God, suck me. PLEASE. Stop teasing."

"Is that what you want? Sure?"

"YES." He moaned loudly.


End file.
